


kiss me like you mean it

by leejenowo



Series: Ships that should sail [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 96 line is gross as fuck, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M, hyuck is desperate, hyuck is sunny bear, na jaemin beautiful boy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejenowo/pseuds/leejenowo
Summary: Lee Donghyuck is a loser (or so he thinks) because he's never been kissed before.





	kiss me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> yes. i can write things that don't involve nosung or rensung.

Donghyuck has a lot on his shoulders. It’s pressing down on him a little bit more every day and nothing his friends ever say or do makes him feel better about the situation. 

And honestly, it’s such a stupid thing to worry about, but it makes him feel so insecure about who he is as a person.

See, Donghyuck is almost 20 and he didn’t get his first kiss yet. Not with a boy, not with a girl, not with ANYONE. So yeah, Donghyuck feels like a total loser for not having his first kiss. Even though he knows there’s more important shit going on in the world, it’s like his whole life revolves around that one simple fact. 

To top it all off, Donghyuck doesn’t think he’s ugly. Far from it actually, and he’s not saying that because he’s some narcissistic egotistic moron who thinks he’s the best looking in the school, because there’s definitely better-looking people in his year ― like, hello!! A whole Lee Jeno exists out there. No, Donghyuck definitely isn’t the best looking person and he also has shit days where he doesn’t put makeup on and just goes to school in the ugliest graphic tee with a pair of old joggings on. But he’s not  _ ugly _ . He’s not too tall or too short ― even though there’s nothing wrong with that seeing as Huang Renjun and Huang Xuxi are literally one of the hottest couple in freshman year. His face is clear of any blemishes and he’s even been told multiple times that his little moles are cute. He’s outgoing and joyful and fun to be around ― or so he hopes, god forbids his friends are hanging out with him out of pity. So, in his mind, there’s really no reason for people to avoid him like this. He literally just wants to kiss someone, not absolutely be in a relationship.

He groans when he remembers Mark’s suggestion to join the diversity club at their university. It seemed so stupid at first, that he would need to join a club just to find someone to kiss, especially considering the fact that he’s not even sure about which team he swings for, but Mark reassures him that the club is also open to questioning people. And if it turns out he’s not interested in people of the same sex at all, allies are always welcome to take part in the meetings. Still, finding himself in front of the doors of the meeting room is kind of intimidating. Is he supposed to knock or should he just enter the room like it’s nothing? What if it’s like the AA and they’re all sitting in a circle, introducing themselves like “Hi, I’m Steve and I’m bisexual” and everyone replies “Hi, Steve!”, because that’s  _ really  _ not what he signed up for, at all.

Entering the room is a whole new experience. There’s definitely no AA type circle or anything of the sort. Actually, there’s not a lot of structure at all because everyone seems to be doing whatever they want. Donghyuck can recognize some of the people in the room too. First off, there’s Mark playing babyfoot with a girl he doesn’t remember seeing around campus. On one of the couches, there’s Renjun and Xuxi cuddling and Donghyuck would be lying if he said he didn’t feel like he wanted the same thing. There’s even a couple of seniors ‘playing’ around in the room. Donghyuck recognizes one of them, QianKun, who’s a TA in his lit class, with two guys sitting on his lap and he really,  _ really  _ hopes one of the two does NOT have his hand down Kun’s pants because as far as he’s concerned, this is not supposed to be a sex club.

“Don’t mind them!” A cheery voice breaks him out of his thought process and he whips around to look at the person who just spoke, “Jungwoo is going to whack the shit out of Doyoung and Ten when he finds out they broke the rules again.”

Donghyuck is really trying to focus on what the guy is saying, he swears he is, but he keeps getting distracted by the way his lips are moving. The boy suddenly snaps his fingers in front of his face and he finally looks up.

“Eyes up here, sunny bear!” Donghyuck’s heart kind of does that thing, he’s not sure what it is, but he knows he wants the boy to call him sunny bear again.

Finally, the boy introduces himself to him with a blinding smile and honestly, Donghyuck almost faints, “Welcome to the diversity club! You must be the guy Mark told us about, I hope you like it here. I’m Jaemin, but you can call me yours.”

The newcomer finally took Jaemin’s hand and shook it, but he was still speechless at Jaemin’s actions. The boy had just  _ winked _ at him.

“Come on, sunny bear! What brings you here? Mark wouldn’t tell us.”

In retrospect, Donghyuck kind of regrets even opening his mouth to tell Jaemin in the first place because 1) it’s embarrassing that he’s never kissed anyone 2) Jaemin has definitely kissed someone before and 3) he kind of wants to kiss Jaemin right then and there. But Donghyuck is a bit dumb and he doesn’t really control himself around pretty boys like the one he has in front of him so he just blurts everything out.

“I haven’t had my first kiss yet and it’s so embarrassing but it makes me feel like a big loser. Like do I smell or something? Do i look like a bad kisser? Why is no one kissing me right now? I deserve to be kissed right this instant you know? I don’t even want a relationship, I just. want. kisses.” He groans in frustration because that’s the only emotion he currently has, “I’m cute and nice and I like to cuddle, at least I think so, it’s not like I’ve ever cuddled anyone because I’ve never had anyone to cuddle with, but anyway that’s not the point. The point is! I want my lips to touch someone else’s lips, you know? I don’t care what gender the person is, just fucking give me a kiss already so I can say I’m not a 19 years old kiss virgin anymore. God, sorry I’m rambling about all of this shit to you and you don’t even know me. But wait. Since we don’t know each other, do I look like I would be a good kisser? I’ve been standing in front of you talking shit for a while now, do I smell? Do my lips look-”

He’s interrupted by the feeling of something soft on his mouth and it takes him a couple of seconds to register what’s actually happening. He’s having his first. And it’s literally… nothing. It’s definitely warm and Jaemin is probably wearing lip gloss, because it tastes sweet, but there’s no fireworks or sparks like books describe. But well, Donghyuck still thinks it’s nice or whatever and Jaemin knows what he’s doing. It doesn’t even last thirty seconds, though, and Donghyuck can already tell he wants more of it when Jaemin leans back.

“There you go, sunny bear,” Jaemin gives him a soft pat on the cheek, “You’re not a kiss virgin anymore. I swear I don’t usually kiss on the first date, even less before the first date, especially when I don’t know the name of the other person, but you looked so cute. If you let me, you can take me on a date and we’ll see about cuddling, m’kay?”

Donghyuck can barely find the strength to nod his head. He just had his first kiss, for christ sake.

“Ok, sunny bear, pick me up here next week, same time,” Jaemin winks at him and leaves the room just like that, leaving Donghyuck confused as hell, but also curious and happy about the outcome of the day.

It’s only when Mark is whistling at him from across the room that he realizes he never gave his name to Jaemin and that truly makes him feel like a loser.


End file.
